


From The Mouth Of Applins

by Moon_Vixen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, talking pokemon / ability to spreak to pokemon, yeah it's one of those but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Vixen/pseuds/Moon_Vixen
Summary: Sometimes Applins say the darndest things.Day 2 for Bederia week!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Bederia Week 2020





	From The Mouth Of Applins

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to StrategicDilemma, Pyroxene, and ❄Pengy-Pop❄ for their help! Without them I wouldn't have been able to finish this in time for Bederia Week! And if you'd like to come gush over Bederia with us, come join our discord! Links below =)

The Taxi touched down and released its passenger with a loud creak of its doors. Gloria stepped out of the sturdy metal carriage and took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. It was earthy and rich, with a clean and comforting humidity that made Gloria feel right at home.

It also helped that it was the literal home to one of her favorite people, and the one she’d come to visit today. Her three favorite rivals and closest friends had a long-standing date once a week, and today, it was Bede’s turn to host.

Gloria walked down the worn dirt path, passed the children playing on the rocks and the Hattrem and Phantump flittering around above her head, passed the large houses with their beautifully rustic white and walnut walls dripping with overgrowth, and down a path rarely used even by the locals.

Hidden behind the town’s large stadium was a cozy little cottage that Bede had called home for the last few years. He’d found it abandoned and decided to make it his own, regaling them with tales of how he’d single-handedly fought off a number of pokemon who’d claimed it for themselves and the surrounding nature the first time they all had tea here.

Gloria giggled lightly at the memory as she walked over the smooth stones that lead up to the door of the romantic little cottage, giving it a few soft raps.

The door swung open with a creak as Bede came to greet her with a smile. Gloria could already smell the tea wafting through the air, soft and floral, a stark contrast to the earthy forest around them.

“Mmmmm~ something smells delicious!” Gloria cooed with a knowing smile.

“Of course it does, did you really expect anything less?” he scoffed, running a hand through his platinum curls with his trademark smirk.

“Not in the slightest.” She threw back with a smirk of her own. Bede’s cooking was well known among their little friend group. He had a refined pallet and expensive taste, and it showed in everything he did, but especially in his cooking. His sweets in particular were why she always came early when it was his turn to host, as it allowed her the chance to sample the best of the batch. It was terribly selfish of her she knew, but she couldn’t help it.

Bede’s expression softened as he welcomed her inside, an expression she could swear was reserved only for her, and only when they were alone like this. The sweet scent hit her much stronger as she walked into his living room, wrapping around her like a comforting hug. His home was warm and inviting, the earthy tones of his… _inherited furniture_ complimenting the neon glow of the mushrooms that peeked in from the windows.

Gloria first headed for the large sliding glass door that lead to a spacious clearing behind the house and released her team, smiling as she watched them eagerly greet Bede’s own pokemon already enjoying themselves in the glow of the forest.

With her team released and relaxing, she turned her attention to the prize she’d been craving for a month, and it was there on the little dining room table, under the hanging terrariums of various herbs that glowed in the low light that she found them, delicately arranged on a large serving plate.

Bede always made an impressive spread, towers of perfectly cut triangular berry sandwiches, various flavors of macarons, and perfectly buttery shortbread, all made from scratch. Something Bede would never budge on, taking great pride in his work.

Gloria wasted no time taking a seat and picking up one of the large Mago berry macarons, savoring the way it perfectly crunched under teeth before the sweet cream melted in her mouth, the large berry chunks oozing their juices across her tongue.

She was pulled from the bliss of her snack as Bede rounded the corner, chuckling quietly as he picked up the kettle and poured them his own personal blend of chamomile tea.

“What?” Gloria asked with a hand over her mouth, still savoring her treat. “Not my fault they’re so good!”

A smug, self-assured smile bloomed across his face as he sat down next to her, picking up an embroidery hoop that held his latest work-what appeared to be a delicate wreath of roses with half the word “bollocks” centered in his signature loopy cursive-and picked up where he’d left off.

Gloria found it endlessly entertaining that he’d picked up such a hobby, no doubt from how much time he spent with Opal. He’d mellowed out quite a bit since coming under her care, but still kept that wild nature no one could ever break him of. Not that Opal would even try, being quite the mischievous little troublemaker herself.

“What’s your secret?” Gloria asked, picking out a particularly lovely macaron with a Kasib berry placed delicately on top.

Bede looked up at her, his hand stilling mid-stitch. They had all asked him many times how he did it, Hop especially wanting his secret recipes to gift his mother and grandmother, but Bede always refused, insisting on making them himself if they were to be made at all. Something about the process requiring skill that Hop would be unable to achieve, and the resulting treat being unworthy of coming from his recipe.

But Gloria always had to ask, on the off chance he might share it with her.

“You really want to know?” Bede asked, picking up a Roseli sandwich and taking a bite.

Gloria sat up straight, surprise and anticipation washing over her. Her eyes widened as Bede looked at her, eyebrow quirked up and a small smirk on his face.

“The secret,” he said, leaning in dangerously close to her face, “is to-” he was cut off as his rotom phone loudly rang out. The device floated out of his pocket and into his hand. A concerned look replaced his earlier smugness as he read the caller ID

“Excuse me…” he muttered as he quickly stood from the table, briskly retreating to a back room to take his call.

Gloria huffed lightly to herself as she attempted to slow her beating heart. He had to know the affect his teasing had on her with how often he did it, especially when they were alone. It was becoming increasingly hard to hide her budding feelings for the fairy specialist, but she just couldn’t risk ruining the friendship she’d worked so hard to build with him over the last few years. It was comfortable, what they’d all built together, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Gloria shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It would do her no good to be caught pink-cheeked by Bede, or Hop and Marnie when they finally decide to arrive.

But before she could grab another of Bede’s delectable treats and lose herself in its sweet flavor, a large ball of yarn came rolling passed her, followed by a little Applin chirping in excitement.

Gloria watched as it rolled across the floor after its toy, lost in its own little world of fun. That is, until it seemed to catch her out of the corner of its eye and whirled around to face her.

“Hi there.” Gloria said with a little wave.

‘Oh!! Hiii!!!’ it chirped back at her in surprise. Gloria had been able to communicate with pokemon for as long as she could remember, though she kept this fact a secret from most, as very few people ever believed her. Hop was the only one of her friends that actually believed it, but only because she’d been able to tell him things she couldn’t possibly have known, because his wooloo had told her. It was part of her secret to her strength as well, as being able to communicate so directly with one’s team made building trust and strategy far more easy.

“What’s your name?” she asked, leaning down in her chair to pick it up. It was strange for Bede to have an Applin of all things, considering its typing. Her curiosity got the better of her, and well, it would be _rude_ to ignore it…

‘Oh!! Hope!! Master named me Hope!!’ _she_ , now that Gloria could get a good look at it, chirped excitedly.

Gloria attempted to stifle the giggle that bubbled up from how the little Applin spoke. Just like people, pokemon too talked in very unique ways, and Gloria couldn’t help but be charmed by the little dear. “Hope? what a cute name!” she replied, gently setting her on the table.

Hope squeaked excitedly in response. ‘Yes!! Master gave me a cute name!! And a cute ball!! And this toy!!! Master is wonderful!!’

“Oh?” Gloria asked with a giggle, her own head cocking to the side dramatically. She couldn’t help but feed off of Hope’s own animated excitement. Well, animated for an _Applin_ that is.

‘Yes!! Master gave me a ball with a heart on it!’ Hope leaned back on her tail as she spoke, the apple making a soft thud as it landed back on the table.

Ah, a love ball…and now that she got a closer look at the yarn ball Hope had been playing with, it was obviously a destiny knot. Clearly, Hope was meant to be a gift for someone. But… _for who…_

Gloria decided to test the waters first, before asking the big questions. “How did you come to meet…your Master?”

‘Oh!! Master saved me!! The birds…” Hope shuddered at the memory, her eyes drooping down. ‘I tried to hide…but they saw me…so pink… _it hurt_ …’

Gloria’s heart tightened in her chest as she listened, but before she could respond, Hope’s droopy eyes lit up once more.

‘But!! Then Master came!! He is strong and scared them away!! Master is wonderful!!’ Hope exclaimed. Gloria couldn’t help but be completely smitten with the little sweetheart, so animated and honest. It was truly adorable.

“That’s wonderful!” Gloria told her, giving her a little pat on the head. “I'm really glad you're ok. Tell me more about.. _Master._ ” she asked, attempting to stifle a giggle through a sip of her tea.

‘Oh!! He is so kind!! I was scared at first, but Master keeps me safe! He makes treats for me all the time and gave me this ball so I can stay inside! Master even lets me sit with him and polishes my apple!’ Hope practically cooed as she spoke, wobbling happily from side to side.

“Mmm, he does make the best treats..” Gloria replied, picking up a particularly lovely Pecha macaron and savoring its sweet crunch.

‘Yes yes!! The very best!!’ Hope beamed, her smile evident in her eyes, but it didn’t last long before they drooped again. ‘But Master has been sad…’

This took Gloria by surprise. “Oh no, why is B-.. _Master_ sad?” she asked with genuine concern clearly evident in her voice. Hope wasted no time in telling her, thankfully.

‘Master worries!!’ Hope practically shrieked, jumping up from the table and landing with a much louder thunk, unknowingly drawing the attention of the topic of their conversation from the other room. ‘Master has found a mate! But he worries…says “she wouldn’t feel the same”…“she has someone else”…’

Gloria tried desperately to hide her flushed cheeks behind her tea. Pokemon really did have the most… _interesting_ ways of putting things…

‘Master tells me all about her! She is so kind! And has the prettiest eyes!! And she’s strong!! So strong!! She means so much to Master so I am on a mission!!’

“A mission?” Gloria asked, trying to hide her thumping heart, and the pang of jealousy that began to well up.

‘Yes!!! Master says I am a gift!! For _her!!_ She comes over sometimes, but Master tells me to hide…and when she leaves, he tells me he failed…But Master is so wonderful!! How could he fail?? I must find her!! And tell her of how wonderful he is!! She is coming soon so I must be ready!! If I am cute enough, do you think she will love Master as much as I do??’ Hope was practically vibrating with emotion scooting closer with each word.

“Ah-! M-maybe!” Gloria barely managed, before swallowing hard, steadying herself and her cacophony of conflicting emotions. “Why..why don’t you tell me her name? Do..do you know it?”

‘Oh!! Yes!! It is a wonderful name!! Master says it’s beautiful just like her!!’ Hope chirped excitedly.

“ _yes?_ ” Gloria encouraged, trying not to let her own anxiety get the better of her.

‘Gloria!’

Gloria was overwhelmed with a wave of emotion. She could barely believe her ears. “..Gloria? Are..are you sure?

‘Yes yes!! Gloria! Do you know her?? Master’s Master says he must “win her heart from that Hop boy”. Do you know what that means? Can you help us “win her heart”?’

Master’s Master? Did she mean Opal? It felt like everyone knew this apparent obvious fact about Bede but her…

“That’s… _that’s me_.” she almost whispered, a little bit breathless.

She could practically see the exclamation point above Hope’s head as she spoke, shock overtaking her unusually tiny body.

‘OH!! You!! It’s you!! Oh joy!!!’ she bounced up and down, eyes wide. ‘This is wonderful!! Tell me!! Do you love Master too?? Who is this Hop boy?? I will fight him!! And show you how strong Master is!!’ she almost growled, as intimidating as her adorably squeaky little voice would allow as determination washed over her.

Gloria couldn’t help but giggle as she watched the little Applin wiggle toward her. Picking her up, Gloria gave her apple a light nuzzle. “Don’t worry Hope,” she said, finally looking up at Bede standing in the doorway, looking like a Deerling caught in the headlights. “I didn’t need any convincing.”

Gently setting Hope back down on the table, she slowly stood and made her way around the table to where Bede stood, his eyes almost impossibly, comically wide.

Placing one hand on his chest, and the other on his cheek, she leaned up on her tip toes and claimed her sweetest treat yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hop: exists  
> Hope:(ง'̀-'́)ง  
> And I love her for it. Also, Hope is absolutely hiding under the table and cooing about how happy she is that her mission was successful as she watches Bede and Gloria secretly hold hands under the table after Hop and Marnie arrive.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you wanna hang out and scream about Bederia with me you can find me on my tumblr here: moon--vixen.tumblr.com
> 
> Or join the Bederia discord I run with StrategicDilemma, Pyroxene, and ❄Pengy-Pop❄: https://discord.gg/mA5hq3a
> 
> Thank you for stopping by<3


End file.
